Misconception
by BloodShot Ruby
Summary: AU. The Ultimate Coordinator ... SICK! Something's definitely amiss. [KL]


Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed 

Summary: AU The Ultimate Coordinator ... SICK? Something's definitely amiss. KL

---

"This is quite strange."

Kira stared up at the nurse that popped the thermometer into his mouth. Her baby blue eyes were clearly showing confusion as she read over his health documents. She flipped some of the papers in her hand, and at the corner of her eyes, she could see him staring at her. She gave him a soft smile and turned back to the documents in her hand. Kira quickly turned away as he felt his face heat up

After a few moments, his eyes wandered over to her once again. Her pink locks were tied up in a tight ponytail. She was fitted in a tight white uniform that outlined her figure perfectly. He even noticed that the top few buttons of her uniform were not properly done, showing her pale skin.

Kira gulped.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Yamato-san?" She asked politely, noticing his intent gazes.

"U-Uh...well, you see-"

He was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong with me?" He finally managed to get out.

She shook her head and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea. You are a coordinator, and as we all know, coordinators are incapable of sicknesses." She made a frown. "What could possibly be the problem?"

He felt incredibly guilty.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Kira?"

Kira smiled. "Come on in Athrun."

The blue haired boy opened the door slowly, and closed it after him. His eyes immediately landed on the pink haired nurse by Kira's bedside.

"How is he, nurse?"

"We've done a checkup on Yamato-san, and everything seems perfectly fine." She looked down at her patient. "But Yamato-san looks like he's on the verge of death, and we just can't seem to find the problem."

Athrun looked as if nothing was wrong, which surprised her.

"Oh."

Her eyebrows went up at this. Here was his friend, lying in a hospital bed, perhaps dying as they spoke, and all he could say was 'Oh'?

Men. What interesting creatures they were.

Kira saw her reaction and just smiled. "He's not really good at showing emotions." He reassured. He took a cautious glance at Athrun. "You care, right?"

Athrun nodded. "Sorry, I was just, shocked."

She gave a gentle smile.

_"Lacus Clyne, please report to the medical hall. Lacus Clyne, to the medical hall."_

"That's me." She announced, to no one in particular. " I should get going then." She was about to walk towards the exit when she stopped and faced Kira.

"I assure you, Yamato-san, we'll do our very best to help you." She pointed to a big red button by the side of his bed. "If you ever need assistance, press that button and I'll be sure to come."

He nodded. "Thank you, Nurse."

"Please, call me Lacus."

"Well, thank you, Lacus."

"Oh, I'll come by later and give you another full body checkup." She gave a somewhat mischevious smile. "Let's hope your body is as good looking as your face."

Athrun could swear he saw Kira's thermometer break.

She giggled and said her goodbyes.

As soon as the door clicked, signaling that it was closed, chatter was heard throughout the room.

_"...wow..."_

_"..that her?.."_

_"..in heaven.."_

_"..going over the top?.."_

_"..in love..."_

_"Seriously.."_

_"...thermometer broke.."_

_"..wonder why..."_

_"...quite pretty.."_

_"...I know.."_

_"...How long?..."_

_"...long as it takes..."_

_"...button..."_

_"...just left!..."_

_"...out of my way!..."_

_"...stupid!..."_

---

"Yamato-san?"

Kira and Athrun turned around to see Lacus pop up at the doorway. She smiled as she walked in the room, a tanned man trailing behind her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kira suddenly felt scared.

"One of our male nurses has kindly offered to assist you with your checkup." She looked up at the man beside her. "I'm sure you would feel more comfortable with him rather than me."

Silence followed.

She said, _WHAT?_

Athrun was the first to react. "Excuse me." He slowly and steadily walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Moments later, laughter was heard echoing through the halls. Intense laughter.

Kira really felt sick now. "Um, well, Nurse Clyne-"

"Lacus." She corrected.

"Lacus..well, is this really necessary?" Kira started. He sat up in his bed with ease. "I mean, you did a checkup on me already, and I'm starting to feel alot better-"

"Nonsense!" Lacus assured and walked over to him, putting her hand on his back. "We must make sure you leave this hospital as healthy as ever, it's not going to take very long, really." She gently laid him back down.

"But-"

"No buts." Lacus said, putting a finger to his lips. "If you be a good boy, I'll give you a special gift when this is all over." She teased.

"Really, this is absurd-"

Lacus was about to protest when the man stepped in front of her and Kira. "Let me handle this Lacus."

Lacus just smiled. "Thank you Kisaka." She looked over at Kira. "Be good now, Yamato-san!"

"Wait!" Kira yelled out, but Lacus quickly disappeared through the door.

_This ... **isn't** good..._

The man known as Kisaka looked at him. "Now, let's start."

-----

_**"YYYEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!"**_

Lacus flinched as she heard Kira scream. "Is this really the right thing to do?"

The blond next to her shrugged. "If you ask me, my brother deserves this."

"Yes Cagalli, but-" She looked towards his room. "He only wanted to meet me."

"But he did it in the wrong way." She smirked. "And in a stupid way. Really, whoever heard of a coordinator getting sick?"

"I guess." Lacus said, her eyes filled with worry.

Cagalli put her hand on Lacus' shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I told Kisaka to go eeeeextra soft on him." She winked at her pink haired friend. "After Kira makes a full recovery, we can start everything all over again, with a proper meeting."

Lacus just smiled. "I'd like that."

---

Just a little one shot I decided to write. It came to me all of a sudden, and I couldn't get it out of my head!

Please R&R, tell me what you think!


End file.
